


The Irishman's Curse

by mrspadrona



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Irish Curse, Multi, Surprises, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: Jameson Reagan, the youngest of the Reagan family, had a secret. A secret that he thought he had kept guarded; that no one would ever guess. Of course, sometimes he forgets just how perceptive his best friends are.





	The Irishman's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty Smut Smut McSmuttins

Jamie momentarily lost the ability to speak. Okay, a shade longer than ‘momentarily’ but, he’d swear on a stack of bibles in a court of law, under the threat of perjury that he forgot how to breathe, let alone speak. He was sure breathing was something that his body should know how to do. He was also sure his heart wasn’t supposed to be racing like he’d just finished sprinting the last ten miles home, but he couldn’t slow it down, no matter what happened. He wasn’t sure he trusted his eyesight; he blinked hard three times before he looked at the scene in front of him again. Nope. Definitely not his imagination. That meant the scene in front of him was … happening.

In the bed he’d jerked off thinking about both Eddie and Sanfino at different times in his life, lay Sanfino and Eddie. Naked. Together. Touching … each other. Jamie’s brain kept stuttering on the image and his vision was fading at the sides as his body continued to refuse to breathe. Another minute and his brain reached critical mass; his body kicked into overdrive and he inhaled giant gulps of breath, swinging from lightheaded from a lack of oxygen to being lightheaded from too much oxygen. His brain skittered again and the last thing he remembered seeing was Eddie pulling the sheets back in invitation. His head went static white and he blinked as the ceiling came into sharp focus before his eyes shut.

His face stung, and he could hear Fin calling his name. Jamie took inventory of himself and realized the back of his head was screaming and his right cheek stung like someone slapped him. He opened one eye and Eddie came into sharp focus right over his face. Her wide blue eyes were drawn in concern and then opened in surprise as he focused on her.

“He’s awake,” she said, grinning. “Leave it to you to pass out on your own present, Reagan.”

“Pres-ow,” Jamie winced against the sound of his own voice in his head.

“Yes. Present. As in, a gift. From us to you. Something you would never ask for, despite every signal in the world being hurled at you like the fat kid in kickball,” Fin replied, fondly.

“I thought you were ju-oooow,” Jamie tried again.

“Yes. We were just. God you’re thick, Reagan,” Eddie said with a smile before she leaned forward and kissed him. He could taste Fin’s lips on hers, he imagined.

“Thick is an understatement, my dear,” Fin said, grinning as he wrapped his hand around Jamie’s hardening shaft.

“He always was an overachiever,” Eddie replied, moving down to take his mouth in a deep kiss; her tongue lapping at the back of his teeth. His hands came up to sink into the golden blonde waves at the nape of her neck and pull her across his body. She was laying half across his chest, her mouth sliding from his lips to his throat, nipping at the sensitive skin around his Adams apple with her teeth. Fin had wrapped his fingers around the base of Jamie’s cock and was slowly working his tongue from the base, upward. He could feel Fin’s hum of approval. The sensation rolled down his shaft and caused his balls to pulse against his cock. He felt the teardrop of precum leak from the head and he heard Fin’s absolute purr of filthy desire go straight through him.

When Fin closed his lips around the head of Jamie’s cock, his hips jerked up, pushing more than half of his length into his friend’s mouth. When he heard Fin cough, he immediately yanked his hips back. Fin growled his displeasure.

“For fuck’s sake Reagan, if you don’t fuck my mouth with this fucking monster, I’m gonna nail Eddie right in front of you and make you clean it out,” Fin growled out.

“Threaten me with something that I haven’t already jerked off to thinking about a thousand times, Fin,” Jamie countered, reaching out with his other hand and shoving Fin’s mouth down on his shaft, setting a brutal pace as he pushed his way deeper into his friend’s throat. He turned his attention to Eddie and saw her eyes wide with desire as she watched his cock pounding Fin’s mouth. He could smell her cunt from here and he wanted more. His hand reached out and he sank two fingers against her lips. She was soaked through and her lips spread almost on their own. Jamie heard her groaning and felt her spasming against his fingertips, almost sucking him into her body. Her eyes opened wider as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked the taste of her pussy into his mouth. She was leaning forward, chasing the taste of her own pussy on his lips.

She tasted like a sugared plum. Musky, sweet, warm, and that indefinable taste that was just … Eddie. Her tongue swept the inside of his mouth, chasing after her own taste even as she maneuvered her hips around so that she broke their kiss enough to swing her leg over his chest. Her legs were spread across his chest as she pulled herself up and leaned back; her beautifully pink cunt presented in front of his mouth like the decadent treat it was. He used his fingers to spread her open and teased the edge of his tongue against her swollen labia, her sweet taste coating his tongue with every pass. Her lips opened wider as they swelled even more with the soft stimulation of his tongue against her. He could hear her moaning in counterpoint to the growls of Fin between his legs, choking his impressive length down his throat. He made a note to say something later about the “Irishman’s Curse” Fin had teased him about when they were younger. For now, he wanted more of his throat and her pussy.

The taste of her was dripping across his chin and he was gorging himself as though he could make up for the years of denial he’d held himself to. His tongue chased every drop, teasing against her asshole and causing her hips to jerk forward hard enough that her clit slammed against his nose and she was cumming so hard she was screaming. Her hands came forward and she sank her fingers into his hair and yanked his face so hard against her cunt, he couldn’t breathe. She rolled her hips back and forth, he could feel her clit rubbing against his nose with every roll of her hips. He slid his tongue out and pushed two fingers into her cunt, stretching her open and causing her to spasm so hard, she ejaculated into his mouth. He fucked her with his fingers through the last of her orgasm, when she collapsed to the side, twitching and he was focusing on Fin. One motion and Fin was swinging his legs around Jamie’s head; each of them sucking the other’s cock. Jamie’s hips were jerking almost in rhythm with Fin’s thrusts. Their bodies were sliding together, mingling the tastes of each of them together forever; closer than when they’d been ‘blood’ siblings as children. Changing the fabric of their friendship forever and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting faster; from fucking Fin’s mouth with his cock as though it were Eddie’s cunt. Sucking at his cock as though he were sucking his own cock, as though he could suck the taste of Fin forever into his mouth.

Barely a minute and then a thousand years later, Jamie felt his balls pulling up so tight against his body he knew he couldn’t stop it. He groaned, wanting to warn Fin but succeeding only in causing Fin to swallow the head of his cock deep into his throat and hold him there and oh my sweet fucking god inheavenhowcanisurvivethismywordisoverithinkimdead ….

He felt Fin slamming his cock down Jamie’s throat and he opened his throat for his friend … his lover … his final third. Fin came while pumping in and out of Jamie’s throat; he buried his cock down his throat and held it there long enough that Jamie felt like he was going to pass out again. Before he could pass out, Fin was right there, sharing the taste of his cum, Eddie’s cunt, and his own orgasm. Eddie turned his head towards her, sharing in the taste, mingling them together forever.

Five minutes of blissful rest. That’s all he managed before,

“You think that hot dog stand on Twelfth is open?”

“Eddie, for chrissake, do you ever NOT think about food?”

“I wasn’t thinking about food while I was cumming all over your face.”

“So, do get you to stop eating, we have to start eating you until you cum?”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“Bitch is gonna wind up with anorexia,” Fin quipped.

“And you’re gonna wind up with diabetes,” Jamie retorted, reaching up to gently kiss Eddie, thanking her silently. She smiled and tapped his nose.

“That place on tenth is definitely open and they have an awesome milkshake and fries deal,” Eddie said, excitedly.

“So your milkshake sends the boys out for French fries?”

“Yes.”

“I think I love you,” Fin said with a grin. He couldn’t help himself; he was genetically predisposed to feeding people.


End file.
